The long-term objectives of this project are (1) to improve understanding of normal human vision by exploring the simplications found in the eyes of people with unusual (even "abnormal") vision, (2) to develop and validate fresh new ways of achieving this noninvasively by studies on normal people, and finally (coincidently) (3) to deepen understanding of the physical, physiological and psychological factors at the roots of these abnormalities. We will study the variability of color vision defects among patients who inherit unrelated neurological and related ophthalmological disorders recessively on the X- chromosome and relate these differences to differences in color vision genes through which the cone visual pigments are inherited. We will compare the night vision of the two eyes of people who have lost a lens from one eye as a consequence of an accident in both oriental and occidental populations to see how the color vision of normal vision is distorted by light of different parts of the visible spectrum being differently absorbed in the lens. Other specific aims include the study of how the visual pigments in patients with night blinding diseases behave compared to those in the eyes of normal people and the nature of one variety of red/green color defective found in 1% of otherwise normal males.